


Welcome Home

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth's happy to see him home in one piece.  <i>Siege III</i> missing scene.  Uh, sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Command Dynamics June 2005.

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Two arms, ten fingers, uh... I'll check the rest later."_

"John?"

It was just the two of them, going to meet with Rodney, when she stopped him. She'd really only meant to say "It's good to see you" or "I'm glad you're okay" or something equally as cliché, but instead Elizabeth found   
herself hugging him for all she was worth, in the middle of the hallway of all places.

What was even more bizarre – and what saved her from acute embarrassment when she realized exactly what she was doing – was how tightly he was hugging her back.

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> Sentences in italics at the beginning were taken from SciFi's S2 promo ad. For the record, this was written before Siege III and the infamous hug scene ever aired. \o/


End file.
